


Deflated

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Cas and Dean try to share an air mattress while visiting Jody with Sam and Eileen.





	Deflated

It’s their turn to use the air mattress for the weekend. Sam and Eileen had to use it the last time they all made the trip to Jody’s, so it was only fair Dean and Cas had to share it this time. That, and Dean sucks at Rock, Paper, Scissors, so they were stuck with it no matter what.

Cas inflates the queen mattress in the open space of the living room, while Dean gathers up the bedding from the hallway closet. Because the thing squeaks every time either one of them move, Dean knows there’s not going to be any fun before bed, so he just kisses Cas goodnight and rolls over, feeling Cas close the distance between them.

At two thirty in the morning Dean wakes for the fourth time. This time, it’s because Cas elbowed him again. It’s hard enough sharing their California King at home with the way Cas tosses and turns sometimes, but on the smaller mattress, that squeaks with every movement, it’s damn near impossible.

Dean’s just about to roll onto his side when Cas let’s out a loud sigh, and flops onto his back. The exaggerated motion causes the whole mattress to shift, and then it’s silent in the room again.

Well, it is for about three minutes. Dean’s almost fallen back asleep when he hears the mattress give a groan, a small pop, and then a steady hiss, like air being let out of a tire. Throwing his head back onto the pillow, he glances at Cas, and can just barely make out a wide smile on his face.

As the mattress begins to deflate, and they sink further and further to the ground, Cas bursts into a fit of laughter, Dean’s own loud laugh joining his after a moment.

Sam walks bleary-eyed into the living room and flips on the light, finding Dean and Cas in the middle of a deflated mattress, tears streaming down their face.


End file.
